1. Field
The present teachings relates to automobile seats in general and in particular, relates to a preformed foam seatback with an integral opening for utility purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advances in video display technology, relatively thin, compact, and power efficient video screens are frequently being incorporated into automobiles. Such video screens allow rear seat passengers to enjoy watching a video program.
Conventional video screens are either mounted on the ceiling or to a removable headrest. The ceiling mounted video screens usually fold down for viewing, and fold up to a generally horizontal orientation for storage. The rear portion of the headrest also provides a convenient location for placing the video screen, and the removability of headrests provides modularity that facilitates mounting of the video screen thereon. In many applications, the modularity allows the existing headrest to be replaced with one having a video screen already built in.
Some vehicles, however, have a single-piece back rest that does not have a headrest. Instead, such back rest extends to a height similar to that of the headrest. These seats are commonly called high-back seats or bucket seats. Because such single-piece seats do not have a removable portion suitable for modular mounting, installing video screens and other entertainment or utility components on the rear portion of the seat can be more challenging.